All Of My Love
by xNJx
Summary: J'ai 80 ans, toutes mes dents...et plus toute ma tête. Loki, si tu savais.../ FROSTIRON /


**All Of My Love :**

…

J'ai 80 ans, toutes mes dents...et plus toute ma tête.

En fait, tout cela a commencé lorsque Pepper, remariée depuis plusieurs années a décidé de m'abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours à s'occuper de moi. Steve était parti depuis longtemps avec sa femme. Ils faisaient le tour du monde. Steve n'avait pas beaucoup changé, en fait. Clint et Laura ont eu deux autres filles depuis, mais je ne les aient pas revu depuis. Bruce est mor maintenant cinq ans. Sa fin n'a pas été si dramatique. Il est mort en servant la science, de quoi s'assurer une belle pierre tombale ça, non ? Si seulement ça pouvait être mon cas aussi. Natasha, Fury et les autres membres du S.H.I.E.L.D inconditionnels sont soit morts, ou alors ils ont absolument disparus de ma vie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait alors ?

Loki... Loki était parti lorsque j'avais refusé de manger la Pomme d'Idunn qui m'aurait assuré l'éternité -pour pouvoir vivre avec lui éternellement, et bla bla bla- et la santé, surtout. J'ai refusé, parce que je voulais vieillir avec lui. Nous nous aimions d'un amour plus fort que tout, mais c'était juste impossible. Loki est un dieu, et il doit être à peine à la moitié de son existence, aujourd'hui. Alors il avait disparu...

 _Quel idiot j'ai été..._

Me voilà à présent seul dans ma chambre de maison de retraite. Je suis un peu fou, je l'avoue. Je suis cependant celui que les infirmières aiment bien bichonner. Je ne suis pas laid, mais j'ai beaucoup changé. J'ai pris du poids, mais mes techniques de playboy restent dans mon esprit malade. Je les fait rigoler lorsque je les drague. C'est drôle, et puis, ca fait passer les journées jusqu'à la fin. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ça se rapproche à grands pas. Qu'importe de toute façon. Autant en finir vite.

J'ai cependant encore assez de tête pour penser à lui. _Mon Loki._ Je pense à lui tous les jours. Me rappeler à quel point il était beau, à quel point j'aimais son regard, ses yeux verts incroyable, sa peau, son corps, la façon dont il me cajolait et me rappelait nuit après nuit que je n'étais qu'à lui. Et rien qu'à lui.

Cela fait plus de 30 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu...Il me manque cruellement. Chaque ride sur mon visage témoigne du temps qui passe trop vite sans lui. Je l'attends. Il me voit, j'en suis sûr. Il m'observe depuis Asgard, me scrute. Peut être est-il déçu de ce que je suis devenu ? Peut être pleure t-il, ou bien sourit-il ? Revoir son visage serait un miracle.

« Monsieur Stark ? » m'appela quelqu'un.

Je me retournai et vit une infirmière. C'était l'heure des médicaments, apparemment. Je lui fit un signe de la tête et elle entra silencieusement.

« Que regardez vous ? » me demanda t-elle, en suivant mon regard porté à la fenêtre.

Je haussai les épaules. « Rien du tout, je...je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête et commença à me donner mes médicaments habituels. La plupart d'entre eux me faisaient dormir, mais bon, pour avouer, je m'en fichais. Ainsi, je pourrais rêver de l'avant. De Loki dans mes bras, de sa peau contre la mienne...

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et l'infirmière le remarqua.

« Monsieur Stark, vous allez bien ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Oui, oui... Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. » répétai-je.

Elle resta un moment à me fixer, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Vous voulez peut être voir quelqu'un ? »

 _Loki...Loki si tu savais._

« Oui, mais...malheureusement il n'est plus de notre monde. »

 _Sympa ce jeu de mots._

« Oh, je suis désolée. »

Puis elle disparut.

 _Oui...plus de ce monde._

…

Une autre journée débuta, et les rituels de la douche, des médicaments recommencèrent de plus belle. J'avais l'impression de me rouiller de plus en plus, mais, de toute façon, je n'en avais pas vraiment le choix.

A l'heure du déjeuner, une infirmière rentra dans ma chambre et annonça une visite. Je haussai les sourcils. Ce devait sûrement être Steve. Ces dernières années, il n'y avait que lui qui était venu me voir. Peut être qu'il était revenu du côté des États-Unis et qu'il se demandait si j'étais encore vivant.

J'essayais de paraître le moins _''cadavre''_ possible.

Et c'est alors qu' _il_ entra.

A cet instant, j'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque !

Loki était là ! Bon sang ! Loki ! Dans ma chambre ! Là ! Et moi, à quoi est-ce que je ressemble en face de lui ?!

Loki...tu es si beau... J'ai envie d'en mourir tellement tu es beau.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne dis rien. Loki arpentait ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il porte une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et un pantalon de toile noire. _Il est vraiment..._

« Il n'est plus de notre monde ?! » s'exclama t-il, soudainement.

Je sursautai. Il se tenait en face de mon lit, les mains aplaties de chaque côtés de mes jambes. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens, et...à ce moment il n'y avait qu'une pensée qui me vint à l'esprit, _J'ai envie de lui._

 _Et toi, tu crois qu'il a toujours envie de toi ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas venu pour ça, idiot._

« Serais-tu devenu muet ? Ou bien, est-ce le fait de me revoir qui te rend muet ? »

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi répondre. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche.

Il sourit et se redressa. « Bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais parler. »

Loki s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse caresser ma joue fripée.

« Tu as vieilli, mais tu restes toujours aussi beau, mon Tony. Tes cheveux sont gris, presque blancs comme la neige, ça te va bien, je trouve. Je goûterai bien à ton corps, mais j'ai peur que ton cœur ne s'emballe et que tu ne nous lâche..., il s'esclaffa doucement, avant de reprendre, tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir, parce que je pensais que tu avais tiré un trait sur nous. Tu n'as pas voulu manger la Pomme d'Idunn, certes, c'est ton choix. Alors j'aimerais respecter ce que toi, tu veux. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

 _Quoi ? Il...il est sérieux... ?!_

Mes lèvres tremblent et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il se pencha encore un peu et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour calmer mon cœur. Il s'emballait si vite ! Je goûtais avec appétit à ses lèvres délicieuses et fraîches. Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, et ses mains vagabondèrent sous la couverture. Il colla sa poitrine contre la mienne et murmura sur mes lèvres :

« Stupide petit Midgardien qui s'emballe trop vite. Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça dans une maison de retraite ? »

Je m'esclaffais à mon tour, et il sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant mon sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué, Tony. Je t'aime. » murmura t-il, en se rapprochant à nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi, Loki. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Nous repartîmes dans un baiser langoureux. Ce dernier fut interrompu par une infirmière qui venait m'annoncer que l'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien avancée.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Madame. Je vais ramener Tony chez nous, vous pouvez le rayer de la liste de vos patients. Je vais m'occuper de lui. » expliqua Loki, en me prenant par la main.

L'infirmière sourit. « Je vois. Les aides soignantes vont l'aider à préparer ses affaires. Suivez moi, je vais vous expliquer les différents soin qu'il faudra lui faire... »

…

« _Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Stark ? »_ criait une infirmière.

Elles étaient plusieurs réunies autour de moi.

Un rêve. Encore un.

Quel monde cruel.

« Il est faible... » murmura l'une d'elles.

Je souris. « J'arrive Loki... » chuchotai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne m'éteignis pas tout de suite, mais les semaines qui suivirent, je passais mon temps à rêver de Loki qui venait me chercher.

 _Quel monde cruel, tout de même._

…


End file.
